House of Sang'Rouge
Work in Progress, memorial page for passed friend there is a lot to transcribe and write out for this House. Please bare with me. Affiliated with Ashta Sang'Rouge =Sang'rouge Lands= The Manor The Lands The Crypts =History and Traditions= Birth and Name Ceremony Passage of Adulthood Marriage Ceremony Death Rites The Occult Rite of Blood The Legion Alchemy =Source of Income= Mining ore and gems. =The Main Family= There is only the main family. The house shares a dark tradition with the House of Shadowgale. Siblings are often pitted against one another to take the family name. Very rarely does one flee or survive otherwise. This tradition has been broken due to Lady Ashta Sang'Rouge stepped in. Those in the imidiate family now utilize their lives in such a way that aids in the preservation of Quel'thalas. The Patriarch Ezra Sang'rouge, a former warrior and Spellbreaker in the Thalassian Army. Thought to have been dead since the Scourge invasion. Leaving his was widowed. His interest in the Illidari brought him closer to obtaining more power for the family. The unforeseen prison solidified his hatred for the demons and in turn the Wardens. It even strengthened his desire to return home. The Matriarch Ashta Sang'Rouge née Shadowgale was once, and will still tell you otherwise, a practicing Blood Mage. However, she is a demon in elf clothing. Going through a long serious of rites ad rituals to become the demoness she is. Doing so out of vain necessity to be perfect, to be youthful, with or with out the Sunwell. These rites and... experiments reflect on her twin daughters - as they went through the same ordeal. Ashta was heavily wounded during the finally fights of the Legion which has since left her weak and bound to a wheelchair. Suffering a loss mobility in her legs. The Children Zeltan Sang'Rouge is the eldest of the children, however is the bastard son of Ashta's former suitor during a drunken one night stand. With how the pregnancy fell, Ashta easily hid this fact from Ezra. To this day Ezra believes this is his son and Zeltan believes Ezra is his father. At some point, after Ezra's death, Ashta forced him out of the family due to his affiliations with the Holy Light. When word of his death came upon Ezra's return and the fall of the Legion, Ashta was truly devastated. only to find that Zeltan was very much alive... in Stormwind City and affiliated with the Alliance. Zeltan respectfully owns a few stores in Stormwind, one which is owned and operated by his unbound Succubus - Naif also known as Nyx Emberlite. Natalya Blackarrow née Sang'Rouge is the eldest twin born to Ezra and Ashta Sang'Rouge. In her youth, she was trained heavily by both her warrior of a Father. Pride in her heart and a strong sense to protect her younger, weaker twin. Natalya would go out of her way to defy her mother, especially when the experimenting phase happened shortly after Ezra was presumed dead. Natalya had no love for her mother. Using an Illidari like disguise, she hides her demoness self in the open with the aid of her Father's instruction. *Husband - Dawn Blackarrow *Children - Mellidra(Step-daughter) and Unnamed Son Gilrin Sang'Rouge is the youngest of the twins born of Ezra and Ashta. Unlike her sister, she is far to innocent. A trait she shares with her Aunt, Sierra Shadowgale. Gilrin has little to no magical talent and very little combative knowledge. They have worked with her but it seemed like Natalya held most of those skills. Gilrin is very fair and resourceful when it comes to financial and knowledge based professions. She does have a hate for her mother and her father. Blaming them both on the current events with in their house. Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:House of Sang'Rouge Category:Blood Elf Houses Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes